¿Sera que me he enamorado de Shino?
by Kasane Tetoyo
Summary: Después de ser rechazada por Naruto, Shino me consoló y siento que aveces se me insunua Shino ¡no no puede ser hinata deja de pensar Shino es tu mejor amigo!. shinohina


Como todos sabían menos Naruto yo estaba enamorada de el , si estaba como seguir enamorada de el después de verme declarado ,ser rechaza , y ver como Naruto seguía de tras de Zakura.

Flasback

Hinata:-Naruto tengo que decirte algo. Naruto:- (Acercándose a Hinata.) que paso hinata-chan.

Hinata: (moviendo sus dedos índice ,como siempre lo hacia si no podía controlar mis nervios.) L-llevo m-mucho tiempo e-estos s-sentimientos hacia ti y t-te quería decir que t-te a-amo.

Naruto:- Yo también hinata-chan eres una gran amiga.

Hinata:- P-pero yo t-te quiero de m-manera r-romántica.

Naruto:- (rascándose la nuca por nervios.) Hinata-chan ya tengo alguien que me gusta. (Dijo con tono de preocupación.) ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos.?.

Hinata:-C-claro. (forcé una sonrisa.) M-me tengo que ir prometí entrenar con Kiba y Shino.

(Me fui corriendo hacia el bosque donde comúnmente entrenaba con Kiba y Shino, me senté a lado de un árbol , empecé a llorar aunque sabía que el quería con Zakura pensé que tenia una oportunidad de que el la olvidara pues ya había pasado muchos años. El seguramente le había pasado el igual de ella incapaz de olvidar su primer amor , me salieron una risa amarga.)

(De repente sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi me dio pena pensar que la vieran llorar y mas si la conocían cuando apenas me iba a parar para ir me a otro lado, ya estaba a lado mío, voltie y me quede sorprendida a ver que era Shino.)

Shino:- (se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado.) (Con tono serio.) ¿Por qué lloras Hinata?.

Hinata:- N-nada s-solo se me metió algo en el ojo. ( tartamudeaba pues me había encontrado llorando trate de parar mi llanto eso hacia que se tensara mi garganta.)

Shino:- (Siguiendo con su tono serio.) Si fuera no mas por eso no tendrías esa expresión en la cara.

Hinata:- (Después de decirme eso me anime a contarle el es un gran amigo mío y le he conocido desde que formamos equipo junto con Kiba.) E-e-es que le c-confese m-mis sentimiento a N-naruto y e-e-e-el m-me (cuando intentaba terminar la frase sentí como los brazos de Shino me abrazaban al hacer eso me sorprendió pues el no acostumbraba a dar afecto físico podría llegar a palabras alentadoras. Y luego no pude contenerme más mis lagrimas y llore más y más fuerte)

(Después de haber llorado un buen rato en su pecho había llorado todo lo que podía me sentía ya mucho mejor. Cuando me aleje de su abrazo con temor de que se burlara de mi vi su rostro serio como siempre lo tenia , como pude pensar eso mi amigo Shino no seria capaz de burlarse de alguien el es amable a su manera.)

Shino:- (con una mirada seria pero no tanto como la usual) Todos tenemos que desahogarnos cuando estamos tristes eso te hace sentir mucho mejor.

Hinata:-G-gracias Shino.

Shino: Vamos te acompaño a tu casa ya es algo tarde. (Me ayudo a levantarme.)

(Me acompaño a mi casa y me acosté me sentía mucho mejor, ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre pues invertía 1 hora diaria en espiar a Naruto que hacia era duro de admitir pero era como una acosadora.)

Me levante me cambie , peine mi gran largo pelo pues quede en entrenar con Kiba y Shino. En el camino que iba para la cocina de mi casa a desayunar algo ligero y a preparar la comida que nos turnamos con mi equipo y esta vez me tocaba a mi cocinar me encontré con Neji mi querido primo.

Neji: Hola Hinata-sama

Hinata: Buenos días Neji-nisan

Neji: ¿Se podría saber por que esta tan feliz?.

Hinata:- por que iré a entrenar. Y cavando saldré con mis amigas.

Neji:-Espero que se divierta (con una gran sonrisa.)

Hinata:-Gracias Neji-nisan.

(Prepare 3 BENTO y desayune una malteada de muchas frutas y le puse algo de azúcar para llegar con muchas energía :D.)

Hinata:-Adiós Neji-nisan , que le baya bien también en su entrenamiento.

(Salí y me fui directamente al lugar que entrenábamos cuando éramos niños.)

Kiba y SHino:- Buenos días hinata.

Hinata:-Buenos días. (sonriendo.)

Shino:- Me alegro que estés mejor.

Hinata:- S-si me siento mucho mejor. (No solía tartamudear con Shino ya que como kiba son mis mejores amigos de gran confianza pero me daba pena con Shino ya que me había victo llorar.)

(Entrenábamos arduamente, Kiba había perfeccionado su ataque junto con Akamaru, Shino no se quedaba atrás junto con sus insectos.)

Kiba: Vallamos a comer que ya no aguanto.

Hinata:- (Sacando los bentos)

Kiba:-wuooo que bien se ve ese bento *o*.

Shino:- (con tono serio) Si sebe bien nada que ver cuando Kiba le toco traer el almuerzo no los preparo nutritivamente si no que fue a la tienda de la esquina y compro lo primero que vio.

Kiba:-no cierto los churros decían 100% papa y todos saben que la papa es nutritiva que te pasa Shino antes estabas mejor informado. Y no es como que tu onigiri haya sido de lujo se estaba desasiendo ese arroz en cuanto lo agarre.

Shino:- (con cara de serio) Limitase a comer. (pero como Kiba y yo lo conocíamos de años sabíamos que estaba enojado.)

(Comimos relajadamente ese bento.)

Kiba:- que rico bento te amodoro Hinata promete que cuando vayamos a misiones tu cocines otra vez. (Abrazando a hinata.)

Hinata:- (me sonroje ya que me agarro desprevenida. En ese instante vi algo enojado a Shino tal vez me lo imagine.)

Shino:-Estas incomodando a Hinata (alejando a Kiba de mi y acercándome mas a el.)

Kiba:-Bueno pues me emocione con su gran comida pero de todos modos si te amodoro Hinata (pronunció como un niño bromeando.) Bueno yo me tengo que ir sayonara.

(Después de que se fuera Kiba empecé a platicar con Shino.)

Shino:-Antes de que te bayas te quiero mostrar algo

(Seguí a Shino un poco más adentrado al bosque. Hasta que paro de caminar)

Hinata:- y que me querías mostrar Shino.

Shino:- Esto (mostrándome sus variados insectos entre ellos unas bellas mariposas.)

Hinata: Oh que bonito ( las miraba impresionada mente estas mariposas se movían por doquier intente agarrar una pero no se dejaban.)

Shino:- Si es realmente hermoso, (se acercó a mi con una mariposa en su dedo y pasándola al mío.)

Hinata:- (me sonroje un poco ante su tierna acción podía verse serio pero se podía decir que era muy tierno.) G-gracias.

Shino:- De nada (sonriendo.)

(ante su sonrisa me sonroje mas casi nunca sonría casi siempre mostraba su cara seria al ver eso me puse extremadamente feliz y pensar que yo soy la única y si acaso Kiba que lo ve sonreír , ¿en que estoy pensando? )

(Después de un tiempo se fue la mariposa. Aun la cara sonriente de Shino me miraba me sonroje cuando di un paso para atrás para tranquilizarme me iba a caer , cuando cerré los ojos esperando a que sintiera dolor sentí como una mano agarro mi espalda y sentí una respiración cerca de mi cara abrí los ojos y vi nada mas que a Shino tenia que admitir que aunque estuviera tapado casi toda la cara lo que se alcanzaba a ver era increíble. ¡tengo que dejar de pensar eso!.)

Shino:- ¿Te encuentras bien? .

Hinata:-S-si g-gracias. ( me jalo con el brazo que tenia en mi espalda para que pudiera incorporarme bien y no volverme a caer. .)

Shino:- que sorpresa me distes casi te caes. (aun sin alejar su brazo de mi.)

Hinata:- B-bueno S-shino me tengo que ir quede con Tente, Ino, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke. De ir a comer en el puesto de ramen.

Shino:- ¿Puedo ir también .?

Hinata:- C-claro Shino. (Después moví el brazo de Shino y caminamos junto hasta el puesto de ramen.)

(Llegamos al puesto de ramen y entramos , al entrar vimos que todos andaban sentados hasta en el fondo del puesto.)

Tenten:- Hola hinata y Shino

Sasuke:- hasta que llegaron.

Naruto:-Callate teme, hola Hinata-chan, Shino-kun.

Ino:- vengan (con una gran sonrisa.)

Sai:-Hola.

Fin de Flasback

(La mesa en que nos sentábamos era de un circulo muy grande así que si cabíamos los 7 en una sola mesa. Me toco sentarme a lado de Sai y de Shino, alado de Sai estaba Naruto y Sasuke, a lado de Shino estaba Ino y Tenten.)

(Sasuke estaba peleando con Naruto de que sabe que conversación , Tenten , Ino andaban sacando bromas a Shino a ver si lo hacían reír ya que delante de todos apostaron las dos que la que lo hiciera reír primero invitaba la comida a la otra. Era incomodo quedar sin hablar así que intente sacar platica con Sai aun que es algo serio. No sabia de que platicarle aunque si lo conocía ya con algo de tiempo de pronto se me ocurrió algo estaba leyendo un libro de cómo sociabilizar con las personas.)

Hinata:- Sai ¿y de que trata ese libro?, ( si ya lose ya lo sabia por solo ver el titulo pero no se me ocurrió otra pregunta.)

Sai:- (rio un poco) Como el titulo lo dice es para aprender a sociabilizar con las personas.

Hinata:- Y el libro que explica.

Sai:- Dice que para tener una conversación saludable tienes que respetar los gustos de las personas y después de que te explican un tema te hacen un ejercicio para ver si le entiendes bien.

Hinata:- ¿Y que ejercicio as hecho?

Sai:- Pues este (me señalo.)

(Ejercicio a Maria le gusta el yaoi y tu eres Oscar respuestas

A)ODIO EL YAOI COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ESO.

B) Acepto que te guste el yaoi pero a mi no me gusta,.

C) Amodoro el yaoi bitches xD.

(se vio que el respondió la b la cual es correcta).

Hinata:- (Se ve que le encanta ese libro.)

Sai:- verdad que esta entretenido el libro gracias a el puedes saber como sociabilizar con las personas.

Hinata:- Si se ve interesante.

Sai:- Y tengo más libros todavía solo que apenas ando empezando con este.

(Es muy fácil sacar platica lo difícil es iniciarla.)

(De pronto oí como respingaban Tenten e Ino.)

Tenten:- Es imposible hacerlo reír le hicimos de todo le contamos chistes.

Ino:- Lo miramos fijamente para ver si reía por nerviosismo, usamos sarcasmo de todo.

Hinata:- (reí espontáneamente que pucheros hiso Tenten e Ino.)

Sai:- ¿De que ríes.?

Hinata:- (le conté sobre como se enojaban Ino y Tenten por ninguna hacer reír a Shino.)

Sai:- (Ríe ) esas dos y sus apuestas imposibles.

(De repente como Shino se me quedaba viendo a mi y se veía celoso será por que ando hablando con Sai, no puede ser Hinata deja de pensar eso.)

Shino:- ¿De que hablan?

Sai:- Sobre este libro (mostro su libro.)

Shino:-¿Puedo leer la primera pagina?

Sai:-con gusto (iba darle su libro cuando.)

Shino:- No te moleste en pararte y dármelo no mas estírate poquito y yo lo leeré.

Sai:-Bueno.

(Sai estiro tu brazo que dando su brazo estirado adelante de donde yo estaba sentada y Shino se acerco mas a mi para leer el primer capitulo , se acerco mucho a mi un poco mas y sentiría su respiración , voltie para otro lado, y cuando me tranquilice voltie a verlo cuando vi que su cara estaba en el libro pero sus ojos apuntando a verme,.)

(Me sonroje mucho.)

Shino:-Hinata lee esta parte (señalando con su dedo.)

Hinata:- B-bueno. ( la única forma de leerlo era recargarme un poco en el hombro de Shino me dio pena pero tenia que leer esa parte , me recargue en su hombro y lo leí)

(Ese fragmento era sobre poco tener una conversación con alguien que te gusta, eso me puso mas sonrojada.)

Hinata:- B-bien ya lo leí.

Shino:-Gracias Sai por déjame leer esta pagina (el brazo de Sai dejo de estirarse.)

Sai: Denada.

(Después todos se despidieron.)

Naruto:-Adiós chicos otro día hay que vernos para comer.

Sasuke:- Adobe siempre que nos invitas a comer siempre vamos a este puesto y ya me estoy asqueando de ramen,.

Naruto:- Cállate teme.

Naruto:- Bueno adiós Sasuke –kun , Shino-kun , Sai-kun , Tenten-san, Ino-san e Hinata-chan.

Todos: Adiós Naruto.

(Con eso se fue Naruto y Sasuke.)

Ino: Bueno ya me voy junto con Tenten , adiós sai, Hinata , sino.

Tenten:-Adiós.

(después se fue tenten e ino.)

Sai:- Adiós , Hinata espero otro día poder hablar mas sobre otros libros que tengo.

(Se fue Sai.)

Hinata:- A-diós Shino.

Shino:- No tienes por que despedirte te acompañare a tu casa.

Hinata:-G-gracias.

(Usamos de camino de llegar a mi casa el magnifico parque.)

Hinata:- E-estuvo genial este día (Ando muy nerviosa desde cuando me pongo nerviosa con mi gran amigo Shino.)

Shino:-Si fue divertido comer en ese lugar y entrenar, Simplemente es increíble si Hinata esta.

Hinata:-G-gracias. (¿Se me estará insinuando?)

Shino:- Y veo que has mejorado muchos tus ataques.

Hinata:- N-no creo que he a-avanzado tanto pero g-gracias.

Shino:- Que modesta eres.

(llegamos a mi casa.)

Hinata:-G-gracias Shino.

Shino:- Fue un place acompañarte adiós. (Después de eso me abrazo )

(Sentí como me sonroje al instante sus abrazos eran cálidos. Relajantes no importa que problemas tengas ese cálido abrazo te hace superarlos como cuando me rechazo Naruto. Su pecho era sumamente cómodo. Sin querer que el me dejara de abrazar se alejo se despidió y se fue.)

(Me metí a mi casa salude a todos. Cene y me fui a dormir.)

¿Sera que me he enamorado de Shino.?


End file.
